


You will always be my boy.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Cutesy, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Pride, Happy Ending, Heartache, M/M, No Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Time Skips, Trains, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: He loves Gay Pride, but staying out until two am when he knew it would take an hour to get him home was the wrong fucking idea. Work was gonna suck so bad tomorrow. He brushed it off, remembering the way he felt at home for once in his life, everybody marching and having a good time for one simple reason- to be accepted.





	You will always be my boy.

Gerard was  _exhausted._ He somehow managed to snag the last seat on the train and slouched into the window, ignoring the young man next to him in favour of closing his eyes. He loves Gay Pride, but staying out until two am when he knew it would take an hour to get him home was the wrong fucking idea. Work was gonna suck so bad tomorrow. He brushed it off, remembering the way he felt at  _home_ for once in his life, everybody marching and having a good time for one simple reason-  _to be accepted._ An elbow to the ribs made him jump, glancing at the young man next to him who whispered a quiet  _i'm sorry._ Gerard studied him, the rainbow flag on his cheek smudged and his actual flag bundled in his lap. Gerard hadn't noticed it before, the colours standing out against the black material.  _Trans._

"Fucking great pride, right? The Queens killed it this year." Gerard smiled to himself, watching the boy duck his head and nod. He glanced out the window, avoiding Gerards eyes before sighing very quietly.

"Back to reality for another year." His voice was soft and gentle, eyes looking tear stained as he turned back to his backpack. Gerard watched him pull out a handful of make up wipes.

"You okay?"

"It's just insane..isn't it? Fuckin'..Pride is the only time I can get away with it. Nobody blinks at me but at the end of the night, i'm just the tom boy, ya'know? My parents..they just think it's a phase." 

"Fuck them. Fuck anybody who says shit. You are you. Others people don't fuckin matter, ya'know?" The boy smiled sadly and nodded, hand moving to scrub at his cheek with make up wipes.

"I'm Frank."

"Gerard. Sup, dude? Where you from?"

"Bellview, you?"

"Newark." Gerard smiled and glanced around the train. Everybody looked exhausted. Gerard didn't blame them.

"Are you out? In general?"

"No. I tried..but nobody accepts me. They call me by my dead name and still use female pronouns and fuck, kills me inside, ya'know?"

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, Frank." Gerard frowned at him, watching him stuff the flag into his backpack. Next the mowhawk was brushed down, creating a small fridge over his eyes which was covered in hair gel,

"Are you still living at home?"

"Joys of being 19." Frank nodded and reached up to remove the thin nose ring, Gerard wanted to cry in response. The dudes identity ripped off before Gerards eyes.

"It will improve. You know that right?"

"It can't get any worse, can it?" Frank chucked and shook his head. Gerard wanted to hug him, to tell hin the world wouldn't always suck so bad. Instead he reached over and squeezed two of Franks limp fingers.

"I promise. One day you'll be you all the time. You are Frank, no matter what any closed minded cock suckers say, alright?" Frank snorted and stared at Gerards fingers before squeezing them lightly back.

"Thank you, Gerard." Frank didn't release Gerards fingers so Gerard kept his hand there as he offered a small smile. They sat in silence as they both watched the other passengers, some drunk and cuddling with theur partners, others sharing their first gentle kisses and some just absorbed in their phones. It felt so normal. When the train slowed down, Frank released Gerards fingets and got up slowly, holding onto the seat as Gerard watched him. He got half way down the train before Gerards brain kicked into action and he was yanking himself up to stand.

"Hey Frank?" Frank paused, glancing back before shuffling in to a spare seat to let other passengers pass, Gerard fumbled in his backpack, ripping out a page of his sketch book and his marker. He scribbled down his number as he felt his heart race, the last two people unbording the train as Frank glanced at the exit,

"Call me?" Gerard scrunced up the paper and aimed it near Frank, watching him give a quick nod as he grabbed it and jumped of the train just as the doors began to close. Gerard watched him wave as the train pulled out.

-

The thing about working in Starbucks was the unlimited coffee. It somehow managed to keep Gerard awake long enough to clock out at half three and catch the bus home. All he wanted was some pizza and his bed but it still seemed so far away. As soon as he got home he grabbed his phone to order, pausing at the text flashing on the screen.

**_Is this Gerard? It's Frank._ **

Gerard had been thinking of him all day, wondering if Frank had got home okay or if he'd even bother texting him and felt himself grin at the screen. Somehow he didn't feel as tired anymore.

_Hey! Yes it's Gerard. Didn't think you'd text. Get home alright?_

**_Haha I didn't know if u really wanted me to. Some real Romeo and Juliet shit you pulled👻 yeah._ **

_I didn't know if you'd want my number! Then i thought fuck it. Rejection is worse than not trying right??_

_**I'm glad u gave it. I wouldn't have had the nerve to ask haha. What's up dude?** _

_I'm about to order pizza and watch some Bettlejuice. How about you?_

**_Shit, rad. What do u like on ur pizza?_ **

Gerard grinned at the phone as he replied, enjoying how easy it felt to talk to Frank. He ended up texting Frank until two AM, when a sleepy  _ **gdnight gerard 💕**_ sent him to sleep smiling. 

-

"Why are you smiling at your phone?"

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" Gerard shot straight back, not looking up from the typing icon on his phone. 

"Seriously, are you texting a dude?" Mikey frowned as Gerard flipped him off before snorting at Franks text.

_**Anyone that doesn't like punk music wil get hit in the face with the universe.** _

_**Also..my penis is now named the universe.** _

_that big, huh?_

"Ew-" Gerard flinched as Mikey read over his shoulder, locking the phone as he flipped him off. Fucking brothers.

_**HahHahaha. I cut my hair!** _

Gerard headed into his room, kicking the door shut as he lay on the bed,

_Send me a picture!!_

Within five minutes Gerards phone buzzed again, his heart flipped as he opened the text and clicked into the picture. It wasn't much different only now the sides were cut short and dyed red, the black fringe hanging over his eyes and a massive grin on Franks lips.

_Looks so good. Can't wait to see the mowhawk up._

_**Yeah it'll look so cool. Moms home so havent had a chance 2 see yet. Hey..i'd really like to see you.** _

_Fuck. Me too. Can you come to Newark any time? We could go see a movie or hang out at my place. I lice with my brother but he's cool too._

**_I'm free Saturday._ **

_me too. Come!!_

**_For sure. Counting down the days, dude._ **

 -

Nervous was an understatement. His hands were shaking and he couldn't stand still, he kept walking the platform as he waited for Franks train to pull up. When he seen it approach, he felt his heart drop into his stomach with nerves. Would it be awkward? Was he allowed to hug Frank? He was the first person off, shooting Gerard a massive grin as Gerard couldn't help but grin back. He didn't have to worry about rhe hug, Frank approached him with open arms and bright eyes, hugging Gerards waist tightly.

"Hey there."

"Hey, Frank. Fuck it's good to see you."

"Fuckin' tell me about it." Frank whispered into Gerards neck and fuck, fuck it already felt like home. 

"I love your hair."

"Thank you. Feels more like me, ya'know?" 

"I know." Gerard grinned and let Frank pull away,

"Coffee? Didn't have time to get any, fuckin' slept in and had to run the entire way, man." Frank chuckled as he fumbled with his cigarettes, he paused with the stick between his lips and his lighter and inch from it,

"You don't mind if I smoke right?"

"Hypocritical if I did. Starbucke sound good?"

"Yeah. You work there right?"

"Right." Gerard grinned as Frank beamed back at him. Fuck. He was breathtaking, 

"Then we can go back to mine if that's cool? I got some new movies i'm to chicken shit to watch on my own."

"Hey, i might not be any help if you get scared. I'll be to busy hiding in a pillow." Frank laughed as he smoked. Gerard wanted to kiss him already. He didn't even know if Frank would be down for that though, maybe he was straight? Maybe he just flirted naturally? Maybe he wasn't even flirting.

"It's okay. We can hide together. I'll build a fort." 

"Fucking ace, dude." Frank put out his cigarette before pulling open the door, waving Gerard in first as the smell of coffee hit Gerards nose.

"What do you want? I got it. Employee discount and all that jazz." Frank chucked,

"Soy vanilla lattee. Extra hot." 

"Got it. Sit in or take away?" Frank glanced around before pouting,

"Take away if that's cool?" 

-

"It's not much but it's home." Gerard grinned as he unlocked the apartment door, he let Frank in first, shutting the door behind him before walking straight into Franks back, 

"Why-ew!" Gerard covered Franks eyes before his own, trying to erase the image of his little brother getting blown in their fucking living room. He heard Mikey laugh,

"Thought you went out-"

"I did. Are you covered yet?' Gerard heard Frank laugh, feeling the vibrations against his chest as gentle fingers removed Gerards hand from Franks eyes,

"Sup i'm Frank."

"Mikey Way, how's it going?" Gerard watched Mikey offer his hand and Franks eyes glance at it before Mikey was snorting,

"Probably wise."

"I'm Ray, hi!" Gerard glared at him as Frank waved his fingers,

"Stop fucking in the living room."

"We weren't fucking-"

"Just nearly-"

"Fuck off." Mikey snorted as he threw himself onto the couch, Ray following to sit on Mikeys ankles,

"Sorry for scarring your boyfriend Gerard-"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"So it's not the dude you grin at your phone all day for?" Mikey hummed as Frank grinned,

"Fuck all of you cockheads. I'm gonna watch a movie. You can stay here and laugh at me if you want-"

"It's cute!" Frank giggled as Gerard flipped him off. Dickbag. He left his bedroom door open as he flicked on the tv and watched Frank kick it closed.

"You grin at your phone when you're texting me?"

"Not anymore." Gerard blushed as Frank kicked of his boots and sat down, dragging his feet under him as he grinned,

"I smile at my phone too, G."

"You do?"

"Ofcourse I do." Frank blushed into his lap as Gerard clicked play, he sat down besise Frank and dragged the blankets over their laps, 

"I'm glad you do. I like your smile."

"Fuck you're gonna make me a tomato-"Frank laughed as Gerard grinned over at him. It would be so easy to just kiss him, wouldn't it? But then Frank was turning back to the movie. Gerard felt awkward, the gap between them wide. It took him an hour before he shuffled closer, nudging Franks shoulder with his own gently,

"You want to stay the night, Frankie? We could have a few drinks?"

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be cool." Frank hummed without taking his eyes of the movie, Gerard watched his expression change into pure disgust as screams filled his ears, then a bone sickening crunch that left Frank yelping and pushing Gerard back onto the bed. Suddenly he had an arms full of Frank who had his face pressdd into Gerards neck roughly,

"Can you breath?"

"Sorta. Fuck this movie-"

"I can change it?"

"No. Just tell me when they stop eating the dudes heart." Frank chuckled and wrapped a leg around Gerards waist. Gerard wasn't ashamed to admit that he didn't tell Frank the scene was over for ten whole minutes of cuddling.

-

"Is it safe to come out?" Frank laughed as Gerard peaked his head out the door.

"I mean, you've spent two hours in a dudes bed, you weren't fooling us anyway." Mikey shot straight back. Frank grinned as he sat down on the spare arm chair as Gerard grabbed four beers. He passed them out before collapsing into the bean bag. Three beers later and Frank was tackling back onto the beanbag as Gerard laughed.

"Hey! You stole the actual chair! You can't change your mind!"

"I just did, G." Gerard faught against him gently before rolling onto the floor, grining at the gentle laugh. He stared up at the ceiling as gentle fingers touching his wrist.

"I'm really glad I met you, Gerard."

"Me too." Gerard glanced up at him, the dorky smile sending shivers down his spine as he forced himself to shuffle up a little. He was really glad Mikey had gone to get their take away and gentle fingers touched his jaw,

"It's cool if I kiss you?"

"So cool." Gerard whispered, arching forward to meet Frank half way. The kiss was a gentle press of lips before Frank pulled back to lick his own. Gerard melted at the next kiss, his stomach fluttering as Frank kissed him. Frank pulled away first, ducking his head as he grinned,

"Been wanting to do that ever since the train."

"Me too." Gerard admitted, nudging Franks jaw until he could kiss him again, deeper this time as Gerard took control. The first touch of tongue had Gerard humming softly, tugging Frank until he could tilt his head for better access.

"Ew. No fucking in the living room!"

"Hypocrites!" Frank laughed as he pulled away. Gerard watched him grin at the ceiling and felt his heart pound in his chest. How was he this attached already?

They ended up passing out on the floor a couple of beers later and Gerard barely woke up to kiss Frank goodbye. He felt the guilt eat him alive until Frank text him at 4 o clock,

_**Best night of my life. Can't wait to see you again xox** _

_**-** _

Catching the train home from pride the next year was a hell of a lot different, mainly because his giggling boyfriend was lay across the seats, his head a comforting weight in Gerards lap. He looked so much more confident now, it made Gerard proud as hell.

"You know I love you?"

"You better, Gee." Frank hummed quietly, pressing his nose into Gerards stomach for a moment. When he turned to look up at him, Frank had a soft smile on his lips,

"I love you, Gee." Gerard leaned down to kiss his forehead messily, causing Franka giggle to grow louder as he pushed him away, Gerard watched him curl into a ball and slid his hand into the short hair, scratching his scalp gently. He glanced around the train, his heart feeling full as he relaxed into the seat.  _Everything felt so fucking normal._

 


End file.
